


Sweaters

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas really hated James' sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised a tumblr friend this fic FOREVER AGO I'M SO SORRY  
> But yeah, this is based on the headcanon that James is constantly wearing ugly turtlenecks.  
> Kinda short, but oh well.

Thomas hated James' sweaters. Often times it seemed like those sweaters were the only thing James ever wore. They were boring and plain, usually brown or black, maybe blue if James was feeling adventurous. They were usually about a size or two too big. The sweaters were a stark contrast to Thomas' flashier style. And he hated them.

"James..." Thomas sighed. "That sweater, again?" He rolled his eyes, rolling over on their bed to look at him. 

"What?" James asked, crossing his arms defensively. "It's my favorite sweater." It was a brown turtleneck that was a good three sizes too big for him. "It's comfy and it looks nice." He insisted, pulling the collar of his shirt over his face.

"I don't understand why." Thomas sighed, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood and walked over to his boyfriend. "It's such a boring color and it's so baggy on you." He grabbed for James' hands, but ended up grabbing his sleeves. He sighed, leaning his forehead against James'.

"Do you really not like it?" James asked, frowning slightly.

Thomas' eyes widened, realizing that he may have actually upset James. He kissed James. "Non. Non, cher." He shook his head, peppering James' face with reassuring kisses. "It's not my style, but it perfectly suits you!"

"Okay..." James sighed, wrapping his arms around Thomas.

 

* * *

James had gone to visit his family. He had only been gone for only about a day, but Thomas still missed him like crazy. Thomas sighed looking around for his jacket. It was too quiet without James. Thomas lifted up blankets, looking everywhere for his jacket. He didn't find his jacket, but he did find something else. James' favorite sweater. Thomas picked it up and held it up to his face. He sighed happily. It smelt like him.

Thomas held out the sweater and looked at it curiously. Why did James like it so much? The sweater would probably fit him...it was decided. Thomas was going to try on the sweater. For research. He took off his shirt and pulled the sweater on over his head. It was soft. It was soft and warm and smelt like his James. Thomas sighed, pulling the collar up over his nose. He was beginning to understand why James liked this sweater so much. He took a picture of himself in the sweater and sent it to James.

"Thomas...why are you wearing my sweater?" James texted.

"Because it's soft, warm, and I miss you." Thomas returned.

"I thought you didn't like my sweaters." James pointed out.

"Yes, but I like you. And this is the closest thing to hugging you." Thomas said.

"My god. You're such a sap." James wrote.

"Yup." Thomas agreed, wrapping his arms around himself.

Thomas loved James' sweaters.


End file.
